Occlumency
by DownInTheDirt
Summary: In desperation, Narcissa asks her sister, Bellatrix, to teach her son the power of Occlumency. But how will it go? Will Draco suceed? And will Bella keep her temper? R&R! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:- Where have you been, I hear you not asking? I've been so busy this past year! Depression, coursework, blah blah blah. But have been partyin' it up, folks! But you can expect more updates from me for now on! I've had loads of ideas, this story being one of them. I got this idea months ago, but haven't had a chance to write it until a few weeks ago, so here it is! I hope you enjoy it!**

Night had fallen earlier than usual over Malfoy Manor. Autumn had come to an abrupt end, and was quickly turning to a harsh and bitter winter. It seemed as though that this winter would be the coldest yet.

Narcissa didn't mind the cold weather. It gave her an excuse to go out and buy new clothes, (although she did that all year round anyway). She couldn't wait to buy the winter collection in Madam Malkins. There were some lovely colours and styles on sale. But the winter also gave both her and Lucius time to snuggle up for hours beside the fire, just talking and recalling their times in Hogwarts, whilst Draco was asleep in his room.

But this year was different. This year, Bellatrix and Rodolphus were out of Azkaban, and they were staying with Narcissa and Lucius. This wouldn't have been a problem, but Azkaban hadn't done either of them any favours. Azkaban had really messed both of them up; Rodolphus would drink several bottles of whisky a day, thereafter, taking his anger and confusion out on anyone and everyone in his path. Whereas Bella would stare into space, seeming oblivious to her husband's drunken state. Henceforth, it was up to Lucius to talk sense into Rodolphus, not that it made any difference. Admittedly, Narcissa was worried for her sister. It seemed as though she had two different personalities, and neither of them were good. At one moment, she would be excitedly plotting her next torture victim, and the next, she would be subdued, even depressed. It did not matter which of these moods was dominant, each was equally dangerous and worrying.

On this particular evening, Narcissa and her sister were sat in the living room, beside the fierce and roaring fire. Bella seemed to be having a bad day, Narcissa thought. Bella was staring simply into space, neither here nor there. She, Narcissa, suspected that this had something to do with Rodolphus. He hadn't been sober in three days now, and he had been taking all of his anger out on his wife. In fact, right now was the first time that Narcissa did not have to listen to the couple shouting at each other. Despite Bella's mood, Narcissa felt the need to ask her sister a very important question, and it just couldn't wait any longer. She sucked in a deep breath, before speaking.

"Bella?" She asked timidly. There was silence for a moment; Narcissa had even thought that her sister had not heard, or simply wasn't listening; but then Bella tore her gaze away from the ceiling and looked hard at her sister.

"You're worried about Draco, aren't you?" Narcissa was stunned by Bella's response. She, Bella, hadn't seemed engaged with anyone other than the Dark Lord, of late. So how could she guess something like that, when she had appeared to be paying no attention at all? Narcissa must have taken to long pondering this fact, because before she could reply, Bella had begun to speak again. "I'm not stupid, Narcissa. Just because I haven't been talking, it doesn't mean I've gone deaf. I've heard you and Lucius talking about me behind my back. 'Lucius, are you sure that Draco is safe with Bellatrix here? I mean, she's not exactly a fluffy bunny rabbit, is she?' In future, if you have a problem with me, say it to my face" She uttered coldly. "In any case, you've been worried about Draco since the day he was born." Narcissa reddened in embarrassment – there was, in fact, truth in what Bella had just said. She _had _been worried for Draco's safety, even more so since Bella and Rod had escaped Azkaban, and she had always been worried for her one and only son; ever since he was tiny.

"I haven't _always _worried about him" She lied. "Just lately-"She stopped talking, because Bella cut across her in med sentence.

"It's because of me, isn't it? You don't want me here" Narcissa's heart sank so low that she was sure that it had entered her stomach. She didn't want to tell too many lies. It would be too many to keep track of, so she would tell the truth.

"I do want you here, Bella. It's just..." She sighed, searching for the nicest possible way to say what she was about to say, "...He doesn't know you that well. And you don't know him. And after Azkaban...well..."

"I'm not insane, Narcissa. That place was hell. I thought you were going to support me" Bella replied, glaring hard at her sister.

"I _am, _Bella! I am! I never said you were insane...you just..." She bit her lip, "Your mood swings. They're hard to keep track of...and I'm worried that one day you're going to get out of control and seriously hurt someone"

"You make me sound like a dog" Bella grumbled, sitting back on the sofa. She looked upset, very upset. Narcissa couldn't help but smile – Bella had mirrored the face that she used to make when she was six years old, when she wanted a toy and their father had said no.

"Not my intention" She sighed, "But no. I want you to stay. It's Rodolphus I'm more worried about, actually..." Bella's expression of offence turned to one of puzzlement.

"Rodolphus? What are you worried about him for?" Narcissa rolled her eyes – she knew that Bella understood her perfectly.

"You can't say you haven't noticed. He drinks himself stupid, takes it out on you, you get angry, he gets angry, and people ten miles away could probably hear you shouting at each other"

"Mmmm" Bella replied simply, her gaze returning to the ceiling. Narcissa frowned. Was Bella just thinking, or did she merely not care?

"Is that all you can say?" To her disappointment, Bella did not look down from the ceiling.

"Well what do you expect me to do about it, Cissy? Rodolphus can do whatever he likes. If he digs himself into an early gave by getting pissed and choking on his own vomit, then let him. I lost track of what he does the day after we were married"

"Well it doesn't have to be that way."

"Doesn't it?" Bella said with a sigh. "It's been this way for a long time and I don't see it changing anytime soon. But whatever, I don't need him" Narcissa opened her mouth to reply, but thought better of it, and closed it again.

"Well this can't continue, Bella. It's not good for any of us and it's certainly not good for Draco" Bella didn't seem to take much notice. She merely shrugged, as though Rodolphus was the least of her worries.

"I'll talk to him, happy?" She muttered darkly, looking back at her sister, then back up again. Narcissa nodded – that was the best she was going to get, and she had to be satisfied with it. Thus, she decided to change the subject, and fast.

"Bella...I..." She swallowed hard, "I need you to help me with something that concerns Draco..." Bella sighed in reply.

"Whether I help him or not, it's not going to change what he is" Narcissa blinked at that statement, stunned.

"What would he be?" Narcissa asked.

"A coward" Bella's words hit Narcissa like poison.

"You've never really cared, have you, Bella? Not for anyone but yourself" She hissed. There was a pause for the space of a heartbeat before Bella replied.

"I do care, Narcissa. But not for snotty little cowards who try to worm their way out of the biggest honour of their life" Bella retorted. Narcissa knew exactly what her sister was referring to.

"If you mean that night on the Astronomy tower, you knew that Severus was going to do it anyway. You were there, remember? In any case, Draco tried. That doesn't make him a coward" Narcissa snarled in reply, glaring at her sister in pure anger. "And how could you call something like that the biggest honour of your life?" Bella looked sharply at her sister, and then sneered.

"That's a terrible thing to say, Narcissa! Anything the Dark Lord asks you to do is the biggest honour of your life!" Narcissa shook her head.

"Lucius and I aren't killers, Bella. And neither is our son. So stop trying to convince him otherwise. He's our son, Bella, not yours"

"Oh, you think Lucius isn't a killer?" Bella smirked maliciously, "Tell me, Cissy. Have you and Lucius spoken at all about murder, lately?" Narcissa folded her arms.

"It's not generally a topic of our conversation, Bella. Just because you and Rod talk about it all the time, it doesn't mean all married couples do" This was true – Lucius had never mentioned killing. Just torture and even that wasn't a hot topic of conversation of late.

"Well if you believe he hasn't killed anyone, you're either stupid or he's lying to you" Bella spat coldly. Her words were like icy poison, firing at Narcissa from all angles.

"Well if you think you know everything, then who has he killed?" Narcissa asked, not really sure she wanted to hear the answer. A smirk appeared across Bella's pale face.

"I'll tell you at a later date. Or you can ask him yourself" Bella shrugged, "Not that he'll tell the truth. Now..." She sat up straighter, still smirking with amusement. "Why did you want my help?" Narcissa had almost forgotten about the help – and now, she wanted to know who Lucius had killed, but it was clear Bella wasn't going to tell her anything. She would have to ask him herself later. The thought made her feel sick. Even though she supported the Death Eaters, the thought of her nearest and dearest killing anyone made her stomach turn – she hadn't even gotten used to the fact that Bella killed on a daily basis.

"I want you to teach Draco..." She paused, for dramatic effect, no less, "Occlumency" Bella rolled her eyes.

"I've already tried, to little success, Narcissa. I gave him a couple of sessions last year" Bella replied. Narcissa knew this, of course, but she feared for Draco's safety. Anyone who knows the skill could control Draco's mind. The thought terrified her. As if Draco didn't have enough to worry about already.

"I know. But try again. Bella, I'll never ask you for anything again, if you just try and do this one thing for me" Narcissa's tone was pleading – she so wanted this.

"You don't have to sound so desperate" Bella rolled her eyes, "He's not in any immediate danger, not with yours and Lucius' protection"

"Yes, but we can't protect his mind. He can. And you are the only one who can teach him how to do so" Bella didn't reply for a while; she seemed to be considering her answer.

"And is that how I can prove to you that I, in fact, _don't_ care only for myself?" Narcissa nodded.

"Yes"

"Then I'll do it" Bella sighed, defeated. Shocked by how fast Bella had agreed, Narcissa got up and embraced her sister. To her even greater surprise, Bella hugged her back, before saying. "Let the teaching begin" Narcissa pulled away, smiling in complete and utter relief.

"Let the teaching begin"

**Author's Note :- Hope you like it! See you in chapter two! (Which I'm uploading right after chapter one...). x**


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note :- Chapter Twoooo! **

One week later, night had fallen once again over Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix was none too happy about having to spend her free time with her nephew. Be it teaching or merely general conversation, she couldn't stand Lucius or his son; Narcissa she could just about put up with. She thought that teaching Draco was a complete and utter waste of time, and she was questioning why she had agreed to it in the first place; her nephew was too cowardly to learn, and it was clear that he wanted this no more than she, Bellatrix, did.

Subsequent to laying her wand on the vanity table, Bella took a glance around the bedroom that she and Rod shared at her sister's manor. It was a mess, (just how Bella liked it), and mostly littered with discarded clothing and tattered Dark Arts books. The items that lay on the floor were mainly owned by Bella – Rodolphus did not spend enough time in this bedroom to make a mess, for he was usually out until late at night, drinking alone, or with his fellow Death Eaters, and he generally did not return until Bella was either fast asleep or on a mission.

The knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts. She must have gone back into her own little world, as she normally did, to stop herself thinking of something unpleasant. Today, her unpleasant thoughts revolved around Draco, and the painful task of having to teach him Occlumency.

"Come in" She called, slowly floating back into reality. Just as Bella had suspected, in walked Draco. He was wearing an expensive looking black suit, which Bella could not help but stare at – he looked like his father, and disgustingly so. Draco's clothing – In Bella's opinion – also seemed to indicate that Narcissa wanted to spend as much money on her only son as possible, in order to make her child look more presentable. "You didn't need to dress up on my account, Draco" The young man cleanly rolled his eyes in reply. Like his aunt, he was less than happy to be in this bombsite of a room, and for a good reason; after all, Occlumency wasn't the easiest thing to learn.

"Can we just get on with this now?" Draco enquired, pompously – again, he sounded exactly like his father, which was not improving Bella's mood. Conversely, rather than getting irritated, a smirk appeared on her gaunt face.

"All in good time" She sustained her smirking. "So...if not for me, then what are you all dressed up for? A date, maybe?" She had received the reaction that she had been hoping for – Draco looked harassed.

"I always dress like this" He answered, coldly. "There's no harm in looking presentable" Clearly a line that he had learnt from his mother, whom was obsessed with her looks. "In any case, how am I supposed to go on a date when mother won't let me set foot outside the front door?" Bella shrugged.

"There are windows, Draco"

"Just because you jumped out of windows when you were my age, Aunt Bella, it does not mean that I am inclined to do the same thing" Bella giggled in amusement.

"How did you know about my little midnight escapades? Did your mother tell you?"

Draco snorted – not in amusement, but in annoyance. "Aren't you going to find that out for yourself? You're keen on spying on me, after all" Bella sighed, in exasperation.

"I told you, and I keep telling you, Draco. Occlumency isn't spying; it is protection. People may use legilimency against you, and you need to protect yourself, especially in this day and age." Draco shook his head.

"Occlumency may not be spying, but legilimency is, and that is what you're about to do to me, is it not?" Bella groaned – he was getting smart with her, and she hated it when anyone did that, let alone children.

"No" Bella rolled her eyes, "And do not get smart with me, Draco. It infuriates me. I am teaching you this to protect yourself. I have no intention of spying on you, as you call it. I have no interest in the goings on in a child's mind. I have better things to do with my time" This was true, as she had told Narcissa more than a few times.

"Then why are you putting us through this, then?" Bella said nothing for a while, because not only did she not know the answer, but she was less than satisfied with his tone.

"Because your mother feels that this is what is best for you"

"And you do everything she says, do you?" At this, Bella had to snort. She never followed orders from anyone else except the Dark Lord, unless she felt that it would do her any good.

"Far from it, my dear nephew. But she seemed desperate, and she is my baby sister, after all"

"Oh, so you _do _care about anyone other than yourself?" Draco smirked – evidently, he had only seen Bella's self centred side; He couldn't remember her pre-Azkaban self. "Anyway, you said you had better things to do. What would they be? Getting drunk like that useless husband of yours?" Bella felt herself stiffen; her calm resolve was fading. How dare he compare her to Rodolphus? Yes, she did like the occasional drink...or two. But she did not drink half as much as Rodolphus.

"No. I could be on missions, doing important work for the Dark Lord, if you must know." She responded in an icy tone. She decided at that moment, that it was time to begin the lesson, and change the subject. "So..." She said, retrieving her wand from the top of the vanity table, and caressing it with her left hand. "Lets start"

Two hours had gone by since the lesson had started, and Draco had still made no advancement in the Occlumency front. It was going as badly as last year, if not, worse, Bella thought, growing increasingly intolerant.

"You're getting worse" She sneered in antagonism and impatience. "You don't listen to a single word I say, do you! Clear your mind! Discipline it! Show it whose boss!" Her blonde haired nephew was leant against the wall, panting and clutching his right side, as though he was suffering from appendicitis.

"That's easy for you to say!" He retorted, almost in tears from the physical and mental demands that Occlumency entailed. "You're not the one being tormented! You're enjoying this, aren't you! Watching me suffer!" Bella would have enjoyed it, but she had a very short attention span, and she had become bored over an hour ago.

"No I'm not! Not anymore! I'm pissed off with you, always getting it wrong! You're as pathetic as your father!" Draco made a move towards his Aunt, but she got there first; she aimed her wand at him again, her brown eyes turning momentarily scarlet. "Legilimens!"

_The delicate, hand painted, miniature broomstick had, for the past three weeks, become four year old Draco's favourite toy. He adored the shiny, painted surface, and the model of the young man sitting astride it, dressed in the Slytherin colours, of course. (Green and silver, if anyone had been paying attention). Draco sometimes wished that he was the model man riding the broom, whizzing to anywhere he wanted without a care in the world. His mother had said that he was too young for a broom, which wasn't fair at all. He was perfectly old enough for a broom; maybe not a big one like his father rode, but most certainly one that was just big enough for him. He had promised his mother that he wouldn't fall off, and that he would be very careful, but she didn't seem to be listening; her mind seemed to be focussed on something else entirely._

_It was the evening after Draco's mother had refused to buy him a broom, that he heard about the Death Eaters for the first time. He had gotten bored of being upstairs, and decided to come down for some company. He had reached the kitchen door, and was about to open it, when he heard his parent's voices; it sounded like they were having a fight, or a heated discussion, as grownups usually liked to call it. _

"_I don't think this is rational, Lucius." Narcissa was saying, in a concerned tone. Draco heard his father sigh somewhere behind the door. His poor father, having to listen to his mother's complaints about right and wrong. Draco didn't enjoy these types of lectures, either._

"_I refuse to argue with you about this, Narcissa. The Dark Lord and I both agree that this is best for everyone, including Draco" In reply to this, Narcissa gave a snort._

"_Best for Draco?" Narcissa replied, her voice cracked in an effort to hold back tears. "How is Draco becoming a...a..." Draco's mother paused for the space of a shudder before she continued, "...a Death Eater going to benefit _anyone?_" A Death Eater? What was that? It must have been bad – his mother got upset over little things, sure. But she was SUPER upset now. Lucius gave another exasperated sigh. _

"_I keep telling you. It won't be until he's seventeen or eighteen; when he's of age. By then he will have been fully educated, and you will have nothing to worry about. He will be willing to accept and carry out any command that the Dark Lord gives him"_

"_You know what I mean, Lucius" Narcissa responded, firmly. "You know full well that I don't want Draco joining up. You just refuse to admit it" Draco frowned. Again, this Death Eaters thing must have been REALLY bad. There was a long pause before Lucius spoke again. _

"_He will be a lot safer under the Dark Lord's instruction, than not being protected by our side, and running the risk of being harmed or killed" Lucius was starting to sound more and more intolerant and harassed, but nowhere as much so as his wife, who was, (though Draco couldn't see), now red faced in fury._

"_I don't know if it escaped your notice, dear husband..." She snapped – she rarely called him 'dear husband'. She only spoke to him like that when she was fuming, and that was pretty rare. She loved Lucius too much to get angry with him often. "...but it's a lifetime's service or death! He can't just leave if she doesn't like it! He can't just wander up to the Dark Lord one day and say 'Excuse me, Master, I'd like to hand in my resignation'! And I know for a fact that he'll hate it, Lucius! He's not strong enough for what the Dark Lord asks his Death Eaters to do! If he joins, he will die, and if he quits, he will die! Is that what you want for your son!" There was an angry silence following the end of this speech, and this worried Draco. What if his father had lost his temper and lashed out? And what was all this about him dying? He didn't want to die. Ever._

"_It's not my fault that he's not strong, Narcissa. You're the one that picked him up whenever he fell, did everything for him! You failed to discipline him when he did wrong! You're the reason that he's the cry baby that he is!" Lucius' calm resolve and faded, and he was feeling as much rage and anger as his wife. He had always thought this about Narcissa's parenting, but he had never admitted it...until now. Narcissa went pale in fury, hurt and frustration. Draco shuffled closer to the door to listen, but his mother was now speaking in a whisper. _

"_Are you questioning my ability as a parent, Lucius?" Her voice was high pitched as she tried to hold back her tears of pain and anger. _

"_I'm not discussing this with you anymore, Narcissa" Lucius responded, callously. Draco heard his father's chair scrape against the floor as he stood abruptly. Draco moved away from the door, promptly, and seconds later, his father emerged through it, looking extremely bad tempered. _

"_What did you hear!" He barked at his son. He was colourless in both panic and anger. _

"_N-Nothing, daddy. I promise..." Draco stammered – he was used to his father being angry with him, but he had never been quite this furious, before. _

"_You had better not be lying to me, Draco..." Lucius stated, slowly, yet dangerously. Draco shook his head rigidly in terror. _

"_I am telling you the truth, father, I swear" Lucius considered his son for a moment, before giving a stiff nod, turning, and walking away. _

Draco gasped and backed into the wall as the scene ended. He fell backwards with such force that the wall shook and vibrated, before stilling. Although not many children would have remembered a scene as insignificant as this, Draco remembered it well; particularly because of his father's anger. When he finally regained the capacity to breathe normally again, he noticed that his aunt Bella was staring at him.

"What?" This simple word came out in an icy tone, but he didn't care. The woman that stood before him was the whole reason that he had to relive one of his parent's rare arguments. The memory may not have seemed horrific to others...but Lucius' anger and resentment got worse as Draco got older. He, Draco, could tell that as these lessons went on, he would end up hating his aunt more than he already did.

"I agree with your father, is all. It was, and is, your duty" Bella replied with a shrug; her tone was flat and emotionless, as if she couldn't care less. "It's a rarity for me to agree with your father, in any given situation" She muttered, sourly, taking out a cigarette that had been stored in her bra, and lighting it with her wand.

"Mother doesn't allow smoking in the house, unless father does it" Draco waved the smoke away, whilst coughing and spluttering. Bella merely snorted, taking a drag and blowing the smoke out. She paid no attention to Narcissa's unjust household rules. Why should rules apply to one person and not the other?

"Well what she doesn't know can't hurt her" She stated, taking yet another drag.

"But she'll find out. She'll smell the smoke" At his response, Bella didn't move.

"She won't be able to tell the difference between my smoke and Lucius' smoke. In any case, she hasn't suspected me yet" Draco unexpectedly gave a nasty smirk.

"She may know already..." He drawled, "...but she's hiding it from you. She may trap you in a corner when you least expect it" Bella shook her head.

"I know your mother, Draco, and she isn't like that. She can't keep her mouth shut about anything" She paused to take another drag, and then said, "You seem to be feeling better" Indeed, Draco had some colour back in his cheeks, and had stopped his heavy breathing. However, he stepped away; the look that he had on his face suggested that he was feeling something between fear and fury.

"Don't you think you've tortured me enough tonight?" Bella gave a wide smile, and had an evil glint in her eyes.

"I'm always up for a little torture. You know better than to ask that"

"Fine, it was a stupid question. But I'm getting ti – don't look at me like that!" Bella was now pouting childishly.

"Pwease?" She said in her infamous baby voice, "I only want one more go..." Draco growled in anger.

"No! I'd rather have the Cruciatus curse placed upon me than have to suffer your interference again!" Bella's pout turned into a sadistic grin. Clearly, Draco had said the wrong thing, and he was now going to pay the price.

"Are you sure?" She smirked spitefully. "Well...as you wish" Before Draco could protest, Bella screamed, "Crucio!" Immediately, Draco began to thrash and yell.

"STOP IT! PLEASE! I DIDN'T MEAN – ARGH!" Bella had been having so much fun causing excruciating pain to her only nephew, that she hadn't heard frantic footsteps pelt towards the room, nor had she heard the door being kicked open.

"BELLA!" Narcissa screeched, hysterically. Re-entering reality with a jolt, Bella released the curse, lowered her wand, and stared at her little sister, as though what she had presently been doing was perfectly normal.

"What!" Bella snapped, still startled. Narcissa became paler than usual, and all of the blood seemed to drain out through her feet, and onto the carpet.

"What do you mean 'what'! You were _torturing _my son! Your nephew! He isn't one of your toys that you like to play with, Bellatrix! He's your flesh and blood! Does your family mean nothing to you!" At this, Bella felt physically sick. Of _course _her family meant something to her. She had spent her entire life fighting to keep the honourable members of the family that she had left, and dispose of the filth.

"He asked for it...quite literally" This was one of the rare moments that Bella was telling the truth...and she always expected her sister to believe her, long after she had gone onto the next thing. Narcissa pulled her pale and gasping son into her arms, and stroked his hair in the loving, motherly way that she always did.

"It's alright, baby. Mummy's got you..." It was sickening, Bella thought, as her sister looked up to glare at her. "I asked you to teach him! Not scare the life out of him!"

"Well he wasn't trying!" Bella snapped, in aggravation. "You'd probably torture him too if you _knew _what I had to put up with!" Narcissa led Draco to the door, before turning back to her sister.

"If you had sons, Bella, you would understand how hard this is for me, and how disappointed I am in you" Narcissa said, a hint of sadness in her tone, as she ushered Draco from the room and shut the door. It was apparent to anyone who witnessed the relationship between Narcissa and Draco, that she loved him so much that she didn't want to let him go.

'_If I had sons, I would be glad to give them up to the service of the Dark Lord'_

"_If_ I had sons..." Bella mumbled to herself before she fell asleep that night, "I would never mother them like that"

**Author's Note :- I'm planning chapter three as we speak, so see you there! x**


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: - Merry Christmas, all! This here is chapter three, as promised! I'm sorry for the delay, though. I've been so busy! Also, this will be the last upload until after the new year, so I hope you enjoy it! None of these characters belong to me. They belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling! I hope you enjoy!**

During the twenty four hours following the catastrophe that was Draco's first Occlumency lesson, Bellatrix and the Malfoy's did not speak to one another. This suited everyone just fine, but it was a tense atmosphere...tenser than usual, anyway.

The door had been kicked open so promptly that its hinges almost surrendered under the sudden force. The woman who had entered the guest bedroom of the manor held her wand aloft, and directed it at the intruder's chest. Acting out of impulse, the other woman pulled her wand from under her robes, and directed it in her sister's face. Just about recognising the face in the dark, the blonde breathed a sigh of relief, stowing her wand beneath her pink silk dressing gown.

"Bloody hell, Bella! I thought you were a burglar!" Narcissa snapped, stepping over the threshold and closing the ill-treated door slowly behind her. Her long hair was tied into a French plait, running down the length of her back. Her elder sister wore her black curls down so that they fell about her face as she stared into the roaring and crackling fire. The room that she was currently sitting in was not the one that Narcissa had assigned to her and Rodolphus; it was a different room entirely. And despite it being three o'clock in the morning, Bella seemed to show no signs of sleepiness. She was busy thinking, for the middle of the night, in her opinion, was the best time to do. Fewer interruptions. "Why are you sleeping in here?" Narcissa enquired, taking note of the unmade bed in the centre of the room. "Did you and Rod have a fight?" Bella snorted, knowing that Narcissa had asked an utterly stupid question: She and Rodolphus were constantly fighting.

"I am sleeping in here because I want to sleep alone." Bella paused, considering her next answer carefully. "And when Rod and I _not _arguing? You said it yourself; all you can hear most of the time is the pair of us screaming at one another." By the end of this speech, Bella was no longer looking at her sister, and she averted her gaze into the fire once again. Cissy was, of course, aware that she and Rodolphus had had another heated disagreement, so why had she even brought the subject to her attention in the first place?

"I do recall asking you to leave." Narcissa changed the subject, bitterly. "Why haven't you?" Bella concealed a groan with immense difficulty; she had known that this would have arisen at some point – her sister, like everybody else she knew, wanted nothing more than to get rid of her.

"I haven't forgotten." Bella replied, flatly. "And I will..." She paused for a few seconds, "As soon as I find somewhere to go." There was no chance that she could return Lestrange manor; No doubt Aurors would be hanging around in that general area, waiting to capture her. Narcissa was the only person who would have taken in her _and _her alcoholic husband, and she had done so without persuasion. And now she, Bella, had ruined all hope of having a consistent roof over her head.

"And that's supposed to be _my _problem, Bella? You should have thought of the consequences _before_ you attacked my son and frightened the life out of the pair of us!" Narcissa replied, attempting to sound at all fierce, but it was hopeless. She could not master fierce. Simply cold and bitter...and her tone at this moment also contained the merest hint of remorse. However, the coldness that she had mastered so well was not particularly pleasant, either. The corners of Bella's mouth twitched into something like a smile. Her baby sister could not act fierce if her life depended on it. Narcissa, taking note of Bella's near smile, narrowed her blue eyes. "So you think that this is amusing, do you?"

"For the forty two years that you've been my sister, Cissy, you've never been able to stay angry at me for more than thirty six hours, tops. Remember when we were children and I pushed you out of the upstairs window and told mother you fell? Or when you were five and I flushed your beloved teddy down the toilet? Within hours, you would be begging me to play tea party with you." Bella responded with a playful sneer. Pushing Cissy's buttons was one of her favourite pastimes. She felt all the more triumphant when Narcissa sighed; half amused, and half annoyed.

"We are not little girls anymore, Bella. You know as well as I do that this is a lot bigger than that. This is about my son's welfare." There was a long, uncomfortable silence that followed. What Narcissa was saying was true, and Bella knew that.

"I already apologised for that." Bella answered, with a conceited shrug of her shoulders. Narcissa raised an eyebrow.

"No you didn't..."

"Did."

"Not."

"He pushed my buttons, and I lost control. You should have warned him about my slight anger predicament before you sent him to me...and you should have taken that into account before you asked for my help, in fact." The younger woman laughed. A high, cold laugh, which reminded Bella insanely of the Dark Lord.

"Slight? Even as children you had no control over your emotions." Bella thought wildly of the time that Narcissa's cat wouldn't leave her alone, so she tossed it down the stairs. Luckily for Cissy, it survived with a mere broken paw.

"Well maybe a big one, then. But it matters not. What's done is done, and you want me out of here."

"Don't start trying to make me feel guilty, Bella." But Narcissa's voice was faltering. She was losing control of her cold resolve. "It may have worked thirty five years ago, but I can assure you, it won't work now." Despite Narcissa's previous statement, Bella could tell from the guilt in her tone, that what she was doing, indeed, was having the desired effect. The blonde sister didn't continue to speak, so astounding even herself; Bella pulled the younger woman to lie down on the bed beside her, giggling. The younger sister struggled momentarily, but soon gave in, and became still. However off her head that Bella was, and however little of a backbone Cissy had, and however opposite the two of them was, it was clear that the sisters loved each other. Bella sighed contentedly.

"So..." She spoke softly, giving her sister a squeeze, "Am I forgiven?" There was a short pause.

"No."

"Pity." Narcissa plainly grumbled in reply, twirling a lock of Bella's dark curls between her long, pale fingers. Though she hid it well, Bella felt a great sense of relief. She was halfway back into Cissy's good books, or so it seemed; so hopefully, her weak willed sister would cave and let her stay.

"Why _did _I flush your teddy down the toilet, anyway?" Bella asked, changing the subject.

"I think it was because I spilt milk on your rug..." Narcissa replied, slowly. "I was five, and you were nine." Bella remembered this day all too well; She had walked into her room to find Narcissa shaking in terror...and a whole glass of the white liquid was now all over her bedroom floor. She, Bella, had been furious, so much so that she had screamed herself hoarse, whilst their parents remained downstairs, not coming to anyone's aid. In fact, they were pretending that nothing was happening at all.

"It was my favourite white tiger rug, for your information." Bella mumbled disdainfully, as though this were the most obvious thing in the world. The rug hadn't matched the green and black decor of the interior of the room, however, she had begged and begged her father to buy it for her, despite her mother already saying no. Unable to tolerate the whining, Cygnus had his wallet out in a minute and a half. Bellatrix was named for the female warrior that she would certainly grow up to be. The raven haired beauty that always got anything and everything she wanted. To Bella's amazement, Narcissa giggled.

"Remember Andy tried to clean it up with vinegar, and you got even angrier because she ended up making it worse?" To this, Bella didn't react. Why did Andromeda have to be brought into this conversation? As if she didn't already have enough to feel resentful about. Sensing the danger, Narcissa said quickly, "Not that it needed it. The rug was white and the milk was white. It was barely noticeable."

"Do you miss her, Cissy?" Whether Bella's pitch was upset or angry, it was impossible to tell. She awaited her sister's answer patiently, knowing that she had caught her off guard.

"I haven't really thought of her..." Narcissa chose her words carefully, "...but I suppose I do, sometimes." Things would have been different if Andromeda hadn't left her family for a mudblood. But no, she clearly loved that man more than them, Bella thought. She was sure that Narcissa was lying; she thought a lot more about Andromeda than she had just claimed, and most likely missed her just as often, too.

"She is not worth missing." Bella tried to suppress a cringe of pain and loathing that she was suddenly feeling. "She chose the mudblood over us, her sisters. What does that tell you?" Assuming that Narcissa's lack of response had merely confirmed Bella's suspicions, she swiftly changed the subject again. She wasn't really up for another argument, especially one about their ex sister. Before she could think of another subject, however, the blonde sister asked a completely unexpected question.

"What are you hiding from me, Bella?" Caught by surprise, Bella gazed fearfully, if not guiltily at her sister.

"Who says that I'm hiding anything?" Narcissa didn't look frightened by Bella's death glare, which was a miracle in itself.

"Well the look on your face, for one." The blonde replied, coolly, which would remind one an awful lot of Lucius and Draco.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Narcissa." Bella's tone of voice was flat and emotionless. Narcissa pulled her sister so close that Bella could feel her baby sister's breath hit her pale face.

"Are you sure it isn't Rodolphus?" The younger woman asked, cautiously. "Has he been hitting you, or anything?" Bella snorted. She wasn't going to justify that with an answer, for she no longer cared if he hit her or not. She had become immune to his abuse. She had experienced for at least twenty five years.

"No...It's nothing like that..."

"Then what is it?" But Bella did not answer. She simply pulled her nosy little sister so that she was half laying in her lap, and cuddled her close. They hadn't cuddled like this since they were in their teens...well...from what either of them could recall, in any case. Everyone, including Bella herself, had thought that Bellatrix was no longer capable of showing love and affection...and truly meaning it.

"Nothing. Now stop asking questions." Cissy simply sighed, giving up for the moment. But she wasn't going to let the matter rest.

"Will you tell me a story?"

"No." Bella responded, plainly, kissing the top of her sister's blonde head. Narcissa rubbed her head against her sister like a cat.

"Not even one with princesses in it?" Narcissa teased, sticking her bottom lip out into a pout like a five year old that had been denied sweets. Bella grunted in pure disgust.

"Especially not one with princesses in it. You know how I despise them." It was probably obvious that Bella wasn't into princess stories. She never had been. She had always favoured the evil characters. "I only like them if they dress in black and aren't goody goodies."

"You're describing yourself." Bella had never thought of it like that before...but yes...she supposed she was.

"You got it. Besides, the Dark Lord is my king, and I am his princess. And providing that I continue to be faithful to him, and continue to be his most capable follower, no doubt I will be his queen before long." A part deep inside of her knew that she was kidding herself; The Dark Lord never forgave, and he was in no hurry to forgive the fiasco that had occurred at the Ministry almost three years earlier. But she had _almost _redeemed herself...or so she thought. She was silent for quite an extended period of time, before she finally decided to tell Narcissa her story. What harm could it do, really? "In a grand castle, located beside the seaside, two princesses lived. One was beautiful, with long, thick raven curls, whereas the other was average looking and blonde..." She ignored what she could see of Narcissa's offended frown, and continued, "...Their parents were the king and queen of the castle, of course. They were the best parents that one could have ever dreamt of. They also had another daughter, who was obviously sister to the two princesses. However, unlike her two sisters, she was not interested in standards and blood purity, and she cared less about pleasing her family and ensuring that they were happy..." She paused, awaiting Narcissa's retaliation, but there was none. Bella had supposed that she had either fallen asleep, or she merely had nothing to say on the matter. Bella breathed a long sigh, and her grip on Narcissa loosened, just a little. Her eyes closed and she spoke in a whisper, "...She abandoned her sisters. Both were distraught...but it was the oldest daughter whom had felt the most pain. She had lost the only person that she could confide in. She had always thought that she and her sister had thought the world of one another...but she was evidently wrong..." She trailed off, and cuddled under the thick blankets that covered her. If one thought that she had hated mudbloods before Andromeda had left, they were mistaken. It was twenty seven years ago that her hatred had really and truly begun...

When Narcissa awoke the next morning, she was blinded by a sudden light that streamed through the gap in the curtains. She groaned in shock and pain, shielding her eyes with her hands. She sat up in bed; her head pounding unpleasantly as she slowly removed her hands from over her face, and looked over to her left. Next to her, Bella was curled up in a ball, underneath the blankets, fast asleep. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed deeply, dead to the world. Bella actually looked rather...peaceful when she was sleeping...she looked almost...innocent. Anyone who had never seen or heard of Bella before would have presumed that she was a normal human being, who merely had an eccentric nature. But those who did know her well knew that she were the complete and utter opposite. Narcissa groaned once again as the sunlight hit her face for a second time. Squinting to see what the time was on a mantelpiece clock opposite, she cursed under her breath when she saw what it said. Eleven o'clock.

"Damn." She whispered. What would Lucius have thought when he had woken up without his wife beside him? She knew what Azkaban had made him become...an insecure, co dependant mess, who was terrified of waking up alone, like he had done so for all of that time in Azkaban. She cautiously leaned over to the other side of the huge bed where her sister lay, and shook her gently by the shoulder. She was well aware of what Bella could be like, especially when woken at this hour of the morning. Shockingly though, Bella's eyes fluttered open, even when Narcissa had barely touched her. The younger woman withdrew her hand, looking mildly hesitant.

"Bella?" She whispered. Bellatrix did not answer. For a moment, Narcissa feared that she was going to get a slap, but Bella leapt out of bed, and made a mad dash to the adjoining bathroom. Seconds afterwards, Narcissa heard the sounds of retching, and then vomit hitting the inside of the toilet bowl. Now this was unusual...Bella was never unwell...well at least not enough to vomit this severely with her sister in the next room. Nevertheless, Cissy didn't have long to ponder this, for the door opened, and out stepped Bella, looking as white as a sheet.

"Bella, what's going on?" Narcissa commanded, rather than asked. Bella was silent for around thirty seconds, prior to holding a hand out for her sister to take.

"Follow me."

Two minutes later, Narcissa's eyes were streaming, and she could barely see. She coughed and spluttered as a foul tasting smoke filled her mouth and lungs, and it filled every corner of the underground dungeon that resided in Malfoy manor.

"Don't touch anything, if you know what's good for you." Bella snapped, as Narcissa was reaching out to touch a substance in a jar, which looked terribly like pink glitter. Naturally, Cissy would have been drawn to it. She had never actually been to this part of her home before, now she thought on it: Potions was never her strong point, so she left the brewing to Lucius or Draco. She watched, finally able to keep her eyes open for long enough to see, as the smoke began to clear, and Bella appeared in the midst of it. Bella was spooning a baby blue coloured potion into a small ladle, and she brought into to her lips, pouring it into her mouth and gulping it down.

"What's that f-" But Bella held up a pale, long nailed hand to silence her, and waited. The dungeon was eerily quieter than when they had first entered, and remained that way for almost three minutes. Suddenly, and without warning, Cissy felt Bella grab her hand again.

"Listen." Bella hissed, and Cissy did. At first there was nothing, and then, the sound of bubbling and splashing fluid slowly grew louder...and then the oddest sound of all. A fast, weak heartbeat...which was not Bella's. She gasped, and withdrew her hand, staring at Bella with wide, blue eyes.

"You're not...?"

"Yes, Cissy." Bella breathed, for the first time in years, frightened tears shone in her dark eyes, "I'm pregnant."

**Author's Note:- Well that's it! I hope you like it. Yes, I have taken liberties with Bella's character. But all will be explained in later chapters. So Merry Christmas again, and see you in chapter four! x**


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note:- I'm so sorry that this is so late! I know I said I'd get it uploaded sooner, but real life has just been so hectic that I've barely had time to breathe. But here we are, anyway! Chapter four! I think it's the longest chapter I've ever written for . Cue the applause! No applause? Aww okay. I see how it is. Haha. But yes, I do hope you enjoy! **

**As for other uploads, I really am working on it! I'll try and be more consistant and frequent with updates. I just can't tell the future and have no idea what's going to come next, real life wise.**

**But I love you all and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I wish I did, but I don't. They belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling. **

Narcissa was becoming more and more perturbed about Draco's upcoming Occlumency lesson, in spite of the fact that she had already told Bella that she could continue to teach him. She feared for her son's safety without the lessons, but was also afraid of what Bella was capable of doing to him if he pushed her buttons. Either way, she could not get what she wanted.

Bella's usual mood swings were exhausting enough for the Malfoy family; adding pregnancy hormones to the mix could only mean trouble.

Nevertheless, life had to go on, and Draco's lessons were to continue. And despite how anxious Narcissa became about them, she knew that it was for the best in the long term.

A few days after she had dropped her bombshell on her youngest sister, Bella was once again awaiting her nephew's arrival. This time, the lesson was to be held in the Malfoy's drawing room. Narcissa had recommended the new settings for two reasons: the aunt and nephew could keep their distances, and therefore, one was less likely to make the other lose their temper, and the second, it was closer to where Narcissa would be. Henceforth, she would be there immediately if something catastrophic was to happen.

No one but Narcissa knew of Bella's pregnancy, and she, Bella, wished for it to remain that way for the time being. Bella just didn't see herself as mother material, and she was certain that, once the word was spread, everyone else would think the same. She couldn't picture herself awaking in the middle of the night to console a screaming brat, or pushing the dirty little thing out in a pram. Andromeda and Narcissa had used to play dollies when they were children, and the only reason Bella joined in was because her mother had forced her. She had never been the maternal type, and she was quite sure that she never would.

Of course, Bella had considered having an abortion. Rodolphus need not have known that she had been pregnant in the first place, (provided that Narcissa kept her mouth shut, of course), but something she had said, back at Spinner's End, had forced her to reconsider:

'_If I had sons, I would be glad to give them up to the service of the Dark Lord.'_

If Bella were to give birth to a son, there would be another young, Lestrange man to serve the Dark Lord once his parents were no longer around. The work done by herself and Rodolphus could be carried on, generation after generation, provided that the moment the infant was born, Bella throws him head first into the Dark Arts, and trains him to be a proper man; and not like the coward that Draco had turned out to be.

As though on cue, there was a knock at the drawing room door. Breathing a long sigh of annoyance and dread, Bella flicked her wand, lazily, and in a matter of seconds, the furniture that had been placed delicately throughout the room had been pushed carelessly up against the walls. The intruder knocked on the more a second time.

"Yes, yes, get in here, blondie." Bella smiled vaguely as she said it; she used to call Lucius that all the time whilst they were at school together, and he had hated it with a consuming passion. The door opened and Draco stepped inside, wearing another, smart, creaseless black suit. His eyebrows rose at the sight of the rearranged furniture.

"Why do we need so much space?" There was a note of panic in his voice, which pleased Bella greatly.

"I'm claustrophobic." She mimicked his Malfoy-like drawl, twirling her wand in her right hand. The statement was partly true; being restrained in a cold, dark Azkaban cell for fourteen years had not done her mental state any favours, as the whole of the wizarding world knew.

"Since when?" Draco snorted, sarcastically. It appeared that he didn't believe her answer. Bella felt her cheeks grow hot, and this wasn't completely caused by how annoyed she was starting to become.

"Since now." She snapped, her tone unnecessarily cold. "Now stop asking stupid questions, and take out your motherfucking wand!" Draco obliged, instantaneously. This was bad tempered, even for his Aunt Bella.

"We're not going to be duelling, are we?" Clearly, Draco was still concerned about the amount of space that Bella seemed to need.

"Don't tempt me." Bella growled in reply, her heavy heels thudding against the polished, wooden floor as she strode to the opposite end of the room. "I'm only still teaching your cowardly little arse because your mother insists upon it. Now, are you ready?"

Draco took out his wand with a shaky, pale hand. Bella was in a bad mood already, and they hadn't even started yet. He had a feeling that he would be dead within the next hour, and his family would be arranging his funeral a mere few hours after that. Bella suddenly giggled, darkly. Her moods had an annoying and terrifying habit of changing in a matter of seconds.

"Time's up! Legilimens!"

_No matter how overprotective and fussy she was, Draco always felt safe in his mother's arms, in any given situation._

_It was half past seven at Malfoy Manor, and Lucius was away on 'official business', whatever that meant. Mother and son sat in an armchair beside the fire, looking through an old photograph album. The little boy gazed at the pictures in wonder, whilst he drank some walk milk from a plastic cup. Much to Draco's dismay, neither of his parents trusted him to drink from a proper, big boy glass yet. _

"_Who's that one, mummy?" Draco asked with interest, pointing to a picture of a middle aged couple. The man had thick, wavy hair, which was jet black in colour, and he was tall and slender, with a strong jaw. The woman was slightly shorter, with chestnut brown hair, which was tied up into a loose bun. She had light blue, heavy lidded eyes, and pale skin. The first thing that Draco noticed when he looked at this couple, was that neither one of them was smiling. Wasn't one supposed to smile in pictures? Mummy had always told him off if he didn't smile for the camera. _

"_That's grandma and grandpa, when they were younger. You met your grandma only once, when you were a cute little baby." Narcissa failed to suppress a laugh at the look on Draco's face; he looked as though he was struggling to remember that far back. _

"_Why do they look sad? Did they fall over and scrape their knees? I did that yesterday playing outside, and I cried a lot." He deliberately failed to mention the part where daddy had scolded him for 'making a silly noise'. _

"_No. I just think they were a little grumpy that day." Of course, Narcissa had made that up on the spot. There were some things that a five year old, even an intelligent one like Draco, wouldn't understand until he was older. To avoid having to answer any further questions involving Cygnus and Druella, Narcissa turned the page. On this page, was a picture of a tiny, black haired baby, sitting on the floor and giving an adorable, gummy smile, and waving to whoever was taking the picture. She wore a velvet black and red dress, with a hair ribbon to match. _

"_Who's that?" Draco enquired, gesturing to the picture of the baby. His mother laughed, fondly, but Draco could tell that there was also sadness in that laugh. _

"_That's your Auntie Bella when she was six months old. She was very naughty, even at that age. Always getting into mischief. Though I'm not sure what kind of mischief; I wasn't born then." Narcissa sounded unsettled as she was saying it. It was as if the picture had reminded her of something painful. This heightened Draco's interest...Was Auntie Bella dead? _

"_Why doesn't she come and see me?" Draco knew that his mother's heart was breaking, as his grey eyes gazed into her blue ones with a strong, relentless intensity. She couldn't tell him the whole story, for they would be sitting there all night. _

"_She doesn't come and see you because she had to go away."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because...because she did something bad...and she got sent to this place so that she would never do it to anyone again." Her voice was shaking in her attempt to hold herself together. _

"_Like a time out?" Draco always got sent to time out when he had done something wrong. Though if daddy was home, and he _really _crossed the line, daddy would slap him across the back of his little blonde head. _

"_Yes, something like that..." _

"_When is she coming back?" Draco asked, his voice high, childlike and innocent. Narcissa knew that she couldn't simply ignore the question, so she answered it in the best way she could. _

"_She won't be back." A single tear fell down Narcissa's soft, pale cheek. Not a day went by that she didn't miss her sister. As the time had passed, she had taught herself to contain her feelings from Lucius; for she knew better than anyone, that Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange could not stand the sight of one another. _

_Draco hated to see his mummy cry, so he patted her arm gently, in an attempt to comfort her. Narcissa returned the kind gesture with a watery smile, and turned the page once again. Draco's attention was captured again by what appeared to be an older version of the black haired baby that he had seen in the previous picture. However, this girl was five years old, with soft brown curls, and wider eyes than the baby he had seen before. _

"_Is this Auntie Bella, too?" He asked, though he knew it was unlikely. They were similar, yes, but also different at the same time. When his mother indistinctly shook her head, Draco looked puzzled. "Then who is she?" It took such a long time for his mother to answer him, that Draco had already assumed that Narcissa hadn't heard him. _

"_That's your Aunt Andromeda..." Narcissa eventually replied, "...but none of us see her anymore." Draco chewed his lower lip, waiting for her to elaborate. "You know what a mudblood is, don't you?" Draco had heard his father use that word frequently, and he knew precisely what it meant. _

"_Muggle born..." He paused for the space of a heartbeat. "How can she be my Auntie when she's a mudblood? We're purebloods..." He had known the difference between mudbloods and purebloods from a very early age. Purebloods were superior, and mudbloods were thieving nobodies who claimed that they too, could study magic. To his, Draco's, surprise, his mother's weak smile appeared on her face, but it once again, wasn't a happy one; it was more like a grimace. _

"_No no, she was a pureblood, but her blood is now tainted. She may not be a mudblood, but she married one, making her a blood traitor. Rich families like us aren't allowed to marry mudbloods. Not that we'd want to. We are only allowed to marry and recreate with purebloods. That is how things should always be. And that includes you, as well, so don't go getting any ideas." At her words, the five year old looked disgusted and offended at the concept of marrying a mudblood. He would accept no one who was of less than pureblood._

"_Were you all friends before all of the bad things happened?" _

"_Who? My sisters and I?" _

_He nodded, and she sighed, wiping her eyes again. _

"_Yes, we were, but Bella and Andy were the closest to eachother out of all three of us. I suppose that was due to the fact that they were the two eldest. I was, and obviously still am, the youngest, and the most afraid of getting dirty. Bella was loud and boisterous, and Andy was the swotty bookworm." Draco could tell that his mummy was pained by the topic of conversation, so he closed the album and placed a soft kiss to her cheek._

"_You have me and daddy now, and we love you." Narcissa wiped some more tears away, and held her young son close to her chest. _

"_I know, baby. I know." _

"Well I had no idea that you were so interested in me." Bella laughed, darkly. They were back in the drawing room. Draco grumbled and rubbed at his forehead.

"Well I regret it." He snarled in annoyance. Bella continued to smirk as she leaned against one of the tables that bordered the room.

"You're still as useless as the last time you came. You're not trying." Draco's eyes narrowed furiously at her comment.

"I am trying." He sounded strangely squeaky as he spoke, however. His anger had been replaced with anxiety. He wanted to prove to his aunt that he _was _trying, and that she had no reason to punish him, as she had last time. Bella could clearly see, from the look on her nephew's face, his determination to try again and succeed. He opened his mouth to voice these wishes, but Bella had read his thoughts, and gotten there first.

"As you wish." She chuckled, eerily. "Legilimens!" And once again, the drawing room disappeared from around them both.

_It had been summer when Draco had met her for the first time. He was seven years old, and his mother had dragged him to Diagon Alley to do boring, robes shopping. He had pleaded with her to let him go to work with father; alas, she was having none of it, and he lost that argument. _

_So here he was; stuck in a crowded street. He was forced to hold his mother's hand, and he was being pulled this way and that, whilst she chattered away to her best friend, Lucille Bullstrode. Draco had never thought much of Lucille; she was incredibly patronising, and treated him like he was a two year old, and also addressed him as such. How he hated it. _

_Without thinking, Narcissa let go of her son's hand to point at some lilac dress robes in a shop window. Taking less than two seconds to make up his mind, Draco made his escape. He pushed through the crowd, and darted down the nearest alley, away from the sea of people and where no one could see him. He giggled to himself as he slowed to a walk; his plan had worked quite swimmingly! However, his happiness was short lived, and he skidded to a halt. _

_Standing against a brick wall at the end of the alley, were four teenage girls. They were all tall and slim. They were all laughing, as the one in the middle, (who had the oddest hair colour that Draco had ever seen), downed half a bottle of firewhiskey in one. _

"_Come on, Dora!" A slightly shorter, blonde haired girl encouraged, waving an old sack of coins in front of the other girl's face. "This gold is yours if you can down the rest of that bottle in less than ten seconds!" The girl called Dora smirked mischievously. She looked tough, for a girl, with short, pink, yes pink, spiky hair: dark, heavy make up, dressed all in black, and with piercings in her nose, lips and ears. If Draco had seen her only from the back, initially, he would have thought that she was a boy. _

"_Challenge accepted." Dora took a small bow, and brought the bottle to her lips again; Draco still hovered, unnoticed. _

"_Ten, nine, eight..." The three girls chanted, as Draco watched, mesmerised, "...five, four, three." At that moment, all of the liquid had disappeared, and the bottle was empty. Dora didn't even cough or shudder at the taste, nor did she fall over, drunk. In fact, she seemed completely sober. Two of her friends clapped and cheered, except for the blonde, who looked less than pleased to part with her gold. _

"_Thank you, thank you..." The girl bowed, victoriously. When she finally spotted Draco out of the corner of her eye, she straightened from her bow, looking suspicious. The others had seen him too by now, and Draco was unable to tell if they were annoyed at his interruption, or amused at the sight of him. _

"_Oi, titch!" The pink haired girl yelled in his direction. "Come here." Draco tentatively stepped forward, becoming more and more fearful for his safety with every step he took. "What's your name?"_

"_D-D-Draco." He stammered, his legs shaking so uncontrollably that he expected them to give way at any moment. Everyone laughed, not including Draco, who was still terrified. _

"_D-D-Draco." Dora mimicked, in a mock baby voice. "I'm Dora. Or you can call me Tonks. Whichever." She replied, her voice returning to normal. She took a cigarette from her pocket, and lit it, using some plastic and metal device that Draco had never seen before. _

"_You shouldn't do that." He told her, in the firmest voice that he could muster. Dora didn't look like she was going to obey him anytime soon. In fact, she roared with laughter, as did her three friends. _

"_I've been scolded, girls." She winked to the other three. "Hey, you lot go on ahead. I'll catch you up once I've smoked this cig." To Draco's surprise, the other girls left directly. Dora was certainly the ring leader of this gang. The boss. "So how old are ya, kid? Three? Four?"_

"_Seven."_

"_Seven?" Her eyes widened in both shock and hilarity. "You look way too small and baby faced to be seven." Draco looked terribly offended. _

"_Well how old are you, then?" He challenged. Once again, Dora laughed, blowing some smoke into the summer air. _

"_Fourteen. Twice your age...well...if you really ARE seven. Where's your mum, kid?" Draco was starting to get agitated at being called 'titch' and 'kid'. He wasn't a baby anymore. He was seven years old, after all. _

"_At home." He lied, trying to make himself sound all grown up. "I'm allowed to come to Diagon Alley all by myself. I bet you're not." _

"_Mum's around somewhere, but I'm allowed to go off by myself whilst she does all of her stuff." She answered with a shrug. Though he didn't admit it, Draco was beginning to really idolise Dora. _

"_And do things you're not supposed to do." Draco pointed out, nodding to the cigarette that Dora was currently stomping out with her shoe. _

"_So where's your money then, if you're allowed here on your own?" Dora asked, changing the subject. _

"_At Gringotts, duh." _

"_And the key to your vault?" Draco's heart sank. He hadn't thought that far. Dora smiled, triumphantly. _

"_I win, liar." She giggled. "Want to see something cool?" Draco perked up a little, and nodded. _

"_Choose a colour." Draco looked confused. Why did she want to know that?_

"_Why?" _

"_Just do it." She retorted, impatiently. _

"_Um..." He thought hard. "Green." _

_Dora scrunched up her face in concentration, and before Draco's very eyes, Dora's hair and pupils turned to an emerald, Slytherin green. Draco gasped in pure awe, as Dora shook her head to change her hair back to pink._

"_Cool, eh?" She laughed at the look on Draco's face, and offered a hand for him to take. "Let's go find your mum before she gets her knickers in a twist." Draco gave her a weak smile, took her hand, and they walked back to the busy alley. _

"_Draco!" He heard his mother calling immediately. Narcissa came running in her pink heels, and pulled Draco to her, kissing his head over and over again. "Thank Merlin, you're safe! Never ever-" But she was interrupted by Dora's, shocked voice. _

"_Aunt Narcissa!" Draco frowned, against his mother's chest as Narcissa practically suffocated him. Though he couldn't see, he knew for a fact that the expression on his mother's face was no longer one of relief, but one of contempt and disgust. _

"_Nymphadora." The blonde nodded, curtly. She pulled Draco away from his new friend. "You are never to talk to anyone you don't know again and especially girls like that? Do you understand?" She knelt down and stared hard into his eyes, looking furious. Draco gave a stiff, silent nod. _

"_I'm sorry, mother..." She nodded, and straightened again, taking his hand and holding on tighter than ever. _

"_Now come on, we're going to Madam Malkins." And she pulled him away from the staring crowd, and into the empty shop. _

When Bella exited Draco's memory, she didn't know what to think. Her only nephew had conversed with that...that..._thing. _She stood, motionlessly staring into space. That was, until, Draco's voice brought her back down to Earth.

"I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no. I never saw her again." He sounded genuinely matter-of-fact about it, and he was, indeed, telling the truth. However, Bella's usual paranoia overwhelmed her.

"You know, Draco. I almost killed her a couple of years back; In the Department of Mysteries. I was so close, but I didn't quite manage it. I knocked her out though. And if I couldn't kill her, I wish I'd made her a vegetable. I will kill her one day, though. Are you sure you'll feel nothing, Draco?" She hissed; her expression completely cold.

"I didn't know anything about her. I didn't know what she was. She was someone I spoke to for five minutes, and I have no desire to see her again. In fact, I'd forgotten that encounter before you brought it up. For Salazar's sake, Aunt Bella! You're talking as though I was in _love _with her! You're completely paranoid!" Bella lunged forward to wring his scrawny little neck, but she stopped, suddenly. The colour drained from her face, and she staggered, clinging to the table for support.

"I-I-..." She whispered, but she couldn't complete her sentence.

"Aunt Bella...?" Draco asked, timidly, "Are you alright?"

But Bella's world was spinning. She felt sick to her stomach, her limbs were shaking, and she could no longer use the table to support her. She heard her rapid breathing, the panicked thumping of her heart beneath her chest, and the sound of the blood rushing like a speeding train through her ears. She distantly heard Draco's call of 'Mother!', but Bella was already falling. Down, and down; it felt like she had been falling for eternity, and when that eternity finally ended, her head hit the floor, and everything went black.

**Author's Note:- Well here you are, my lovlies! A nice long chapter for you. I do hope you liked it. I apologise for any mistakes that there may possibly be. As I said, real life is hectic, and although I was exhausted while writing this, I really did want to give you an update. I'm working on the next chapter and it'll be up the second I have time! Please be patient. And please review! x**


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:- Hey, guys and gals. Here I am, uploading another chapter for you! I'm sorry it seems really short. I have much more on the way for you, though! I'd also like to apologise for taking ever such a long time. What with work, and real life in general, I've barely had time to write! I typed this up in a short space of time, so forgive any mistakes! I hope you enjoy!**

Her eyes opened gradually. Bella's vision was distorted, but she felt herself lying against some soft cushions, and was partially covered by a warm blanket. She jerked and sat bolt upright, feeling something cold and wet dabbing across her forehead. When her vision at long last cleared, she saw the alarmed face of Narcissa, staring down at her. She was armed with a wet cloth. The hasty movement that she had made whilst sitting up had made Bella's head spin; she fell back against the pillows with a groan.

"That is the ugliest thing I have ever seen." She murmured, thickly. Narcissa sighed, and removed the cloth from her sister's forehead, looking condescending.

"I didn't hear that." The blonde sister mumbled. Bella, noting the sarcasm, but wanting to annoy her sister further, raised her voice.

"I _said_ you're the ugliest thing that I have ever seen." Narcissa shot her a sinister, look of warning.

"I help you in your hour of need, and this is the thanks I get. I understand. I see how it is." Bella rolled her dark brown eyes, and sat up in bed, though more slowly this time.

"What happened to me?"

"You fainted, which is common in pregnancy, and you have a hint of a fever. You should be alright after some rest." Bizarrely, only one thought crossed Bella's mind upon hearing that, and it was a thought that wasn't frequent for her; it was concern.

"Is the baby alright?" Narcissa raised a fair eyebrow, and placed a hand on Bella's slightly warm temple.

"It is more serious that I thought." She muttered. It was a shock to her...for she never thought that Bella cared for her baby's wellbeing.

Bella didn't smile. She could guess how ludicrous she was sounding- Why should she care whether the parasite growing inside of her lived or died? Yet, a nagging feeling inside of her informed her that she would not feel at ease until she heard her sister's reply.

"Just tell me, Cissy." To Bella's relief, Narcissa had a soft smile upon her face.

"The baby is fine..." She paused, hopefully. "Does this mean that you're considering keeping it?" Her sister grunted, indistinctly.

"I never said that." Narcissa looked disheartened. She, however, wasn't going to give up; she was going to convince her sister that keeping the baby was the best thing to do.

"Well, if you are..." She replied, quickly. "You're going to need some antenatal care." Bella's comeback came in the form of an icy, cynical laugh.

"I very much doubt that there is a queue of healers lining up to care for a WANTED Death Eater, Narcissa." But judging by the expression on Cissy's face, the wheels were turning inside of her head. Bella's stomach plummeted into her feet. "No. No fucking way!" She hissed, in her usual, stubborn manner.

"But she could help you."

"I am NOT asking that blood traitor for help, do you understand? I would rather care for myself." Though it was pretty evident that Bella didn't know the first thing about pregnancy.

"But what about the birth? What if something goes wrong?" Narcissa persisted. Bella batted an impatient hand at her. Her sister could be a real pain in the arse sometimes.

"What could go wrong? The waters break, you have a couple of pains, the baby falls out of your vagina. End of story. Job done." Narcissa had to roll her eyes at this.

"Draco got stuck, if you don't remember."

"Yes well, he's always had a big head." Bella seethed.

"So you're honestly going to continue this pregnancy with no antenatal care?"

"Can we just drop it now, please, Cissy?" Narcissa dropped the subject at once, sensing the danger in Bella's tone of voice. They both sat in silence, for several minutes, until Narcissa could no longer withstand the great urge to ask another question.

"When are you going to tell Rodolphus?" Bella shrugged, casually.

"Why should I?" Narcissa looked both shocked and repulsed.

"As the baby's father, he has a right to kno-" She cut off, paused for a few seconds, and then replaced her statement with yet another question. "He _is _the father, isn't he?" Bella looked genuinely hurt. She may have been a whore in her pre-Azkaban years, but since escaping, Rodolphus had been the only man that she had made love to.

"Certainly, he is the father, Cissy. I am not a young girl anymore, unfortunately." Well, in her mind, she was about three or four years old, rather than the fifteen or sixteen year old slut she used to be.

"Mmm." Narcissa didn't dare try to contradict her sister. After another two minutes of uncomfortable silence, the front door opened and then slammed shut.

"That's him." Bella grumbled in contempt. Him. By 'him' she meant Rodolphus. His heavy, drunken footsteps thundered up the stairs, towards the bedroom.

"I still think you should tell him..." Narcissa said, hesitantly. The bedroom door crashed open, but Rod did not seem in the mood for talking. He ignored both of the girls completely, flopped down onto the bed and began snoring.

Bella slept badly that night. She had been awake until the early hours, rehearsing constantly in her head, exactly how she was going to tell her husband about the baby. She had even considered waiting a few months and letting the baby tell him. When she finally fell asleep at around daybreak, she was awoken harshly by the noise of Rodolphus banging about in the bedroom.

He was in a foul mood; Bella could tell. Anyone would be able to tell, even from ten miles away. Rod's bad mood wasn't surprising, of course. He was hungover, and appeared frustrated, for he was looking for something that he could not find.

"Have you seen my wand anywhere?" He barked, coldly at his wife, seeing that she had woken. More than used to being addressed this way, Bella merely sat up in bed and stared at him.

"No, Rod-"

"Well don't just sit there!" He interrupted her, "Help me look!"

"I have to tell you something..." She tiptoed carefully around the subject. When he was this bad tempered, the smallest thing could send him into a rage. Bella felt something hard and thin underneath her thigh, and she pulled out the ten inch, oak wand that belonged to her husband. Rodolphus snatched it out of her hand, grunting.

"What is it?" Bella found herself stiffening; this wasn't going to end well.

"Well, don't get angry..." She instantly regretted saying that. Why was she sounding so apologetic all of a sudden? This was as much his fault as hers.

"I will get angry if you don't spit it out." He snapped, with irritation.

"Well, actually..." She paused for the space of a heartbeat. "I'm pregnant." The silence that followed told Bella all she needed to know; Rod wasn't happy in the slightest. In fact, he was fuming.

"Oh." Was all he said, in an unexpectedly calm tone.

"Is that all you can say?" Rodolphus shrugged, majestically.

"There is nothing more to discuss. You're going to get rid of it." Bella felt her stomach lurch, unpleasantly, and she had no idea why. She was still in two minds of whether to keep the baby or not, yet, she felt an overwhelming need to defend her unborn child.

"But if it is a son...we could raise him to serve the Dark Lord. He could continue the work that we initiated. You know, when we're no longer here." Rod snorted. He seemed to think that his wife had gone soft in the head.

"Are you considering having this baby for the Dark Lord, or for yourself?" Yes, Bella had wanted an heir. Nonetheless, she did not relish the idea of having to look after the child when it was very young.

"I mean it, Bellatrix..." Rod slid on his travelling cloak, and glared at his wife. "If that pregnancy hasn't been terminated by the end of the week, there will be serious trouble." And with the sternness of Rod's words ringing in Bella's ears, he made for the door, and left for another day of drinking.

**Author's Note:- Well there you are! Despite it's shortness, in comparison to the other chapters, I really enjoyed writing it! Please please please review! They make me happy, and they really boost my self esteem! **

**Chapter Six will be with you as soon as possible! x**


	6. Chapter Six

**Author's Note:- I am so so sorry that I haven't updated this story (or any others, for that matter) in months! I've been extremely busy with travelling, work and studies. I'm trying to update as much as possible, but this is the first day off I've had in months, so I'm going to try now. **

**In reviews, people have been asking questions about this story, and I apologise profusely for not answering these directly. Also, for some reason, my alerts weren't working for a while, so I never saw if I got new reviews! But now I've seen them, I thank you so much for the new ones! They're very much appreciated. **

**So yes, I'm going to answer the two questions that won't give much of the plot away. So...yes, this IS supposed to be a Bellatrix and Draco story, but I have a habit of going off on tangents. All of the extra stuff I added will contribute to the Bella and Draco plot so don't worry! **

**And as for the second question, yep, I am going to update. This story isn't cancelled, and nor is any of my others. As I've said, I've just been hella busy and I really wish I'd have updated sooner! **

**And after the longest author's note in the world, I will FINALLY give you chapter six! I hope you enjoy it!**

Draco gasped, as he was forced back into reality. Again, this Occlumency lesson wasn't going nearly as well as his Aunt Bella had been wanting; and she was even more intolerant and edgy as usual.

"I swear, if you don't learn soon, I'm bloody well giving up on you!" Bellatrix shrieked at her nephew, after another botched Occlumency attempt. Draco had learned in recent weeks that it was easier not to say anything conceited when his aunt was in these sorts of moods.

Perhaps, Draco didn't desire to learn anymore. What was the point in these lessons, anyway? The only thing they were doing was putting Draco through unnecessary pain and anxiety, when he could have been doing other, more important things. Evaluating the expression on Draco's face, Bella snorted.

"Oh believe me, I wish I hadn't approved to teach you any of this either." She spat, callously, sitting on one of the tables that had been pushed back against the wall for today's lesson. To Draco, she seemed...out of breath...and worryingly so. She was usually so full of energy, especially when taunting another living thing. Wait...he was worried about a woman who didn't give a shit about him? He, regrettably, must have been more like his mother than he thought.

"Do you want me to go and get mother...?" Draco frowned, not moving closer to Bella, for fear of getting a slap in the face, or something similar. All Bella did was shake her head. "Well..." Draco let out a sigh, "Do you want me to try again?"

"Why? So you can suffer another humiliating failure?" Bella scolded, not meeting her nephew's eyes. "Snape told me that you were intelligent, Draco. Why is it that you perform better for him than you do for me?" Draco couldn't answer that question. He liked potions...he was good at it. This wasn't potions. This was his idea of hell.

"I don't know...I just...do..." He replied, childishly.

"That's a boy's answer. A boy who still relies on his mummy to tie his shoelaces." Bella hissed. This wasn't true, of course. Draco never admitted it, but if not for tying shoelaces, he still needed his mother for a number of other things. Feeling himself turn red in the cheeks, Draco decided to change the area under discussion.

"I heard you and Uncle Rodolphus arguing last night...and I know about the baby." Bella's head snapped up, a look of panic on her gaunt face.

"What are you talking about?" Her voice was barely more than a whisper; it was low, quiet, and dangerous. Draco swallowed hard – perhaps this wasn't the best subject change. But now he _had_ to tell her what he meant.

"I heard you...talking...well...shouting...I know you're pregnant. Uncle Rodolphus doesn't want it. He thinks that the Dark Lord will be angry. He thinks that a baby would interfere with your service to the Dark Lord." Bella's eyes narrowed, in anger. But...Draco was right. This was why things were so tense between her and Rodolphus...this was why he was never at home; this was why he was out drinking even more than usual.

"You were eavesdropping?" Bella whispered, her fist clenching. She looked like she wanted to black Draco's eyes. Draco took a step backwards, but he did feel confident enough to roll his eyes at his aunt.

"It was hard NOT to, to be perfectly honest. You could be heard from the other side of the manor." This simply made Bella even angrier; who else had heard? Narcissa already knew, of course...but what about Lucius? "So it's true then..." Draco continued, "...You are pregnant?"

"Is that so shocking?" Bella grunted, attempting to calm herself. "You know I like sex, Draco."

"Yes...unfortunately I know that...but I thought you hated children."

"Hating children does not stop you from getting pregnant, Draco. Only the morning after potion does that." Draco raised a fair eyebrow.

"Why did you not take it, then?"

"Because I didn't have one at hand. Besides...I forgot." She lied. Draco didn't look convinced, but not wanting to anger his aunt more, he tossed his own wand at her.

"Punish me, then." He told her.

"Excuse me?"

"I eavesdropped. I know you're dying to cause me some sort of unbearable pain." Bella rolled her eyes, releasing a long sigh.

"If you asked me to torture you, it wouldn't be as much fun. I'd be giving you what you want." Draco looked awestruck; he never thought his aunt would pass up an opportunity to hurt somebody.

"Well...pregnancy makes women crazy...and in your case, crazier." He mumbled. "Are we continuing this lesson or not?" Bella grumbled, getting to her feet, and tossing Draco's wand back to him.

"I will give you one last attempt...for today, anyway." As much as Bella hated teaching Draco...she wasn't yet ready to give up on him. Now he knew about her pregnancy, it would be useful if she could find something to blackmail her nephew with, if he even thought about telling anyone else.

Draco assumed his position on the other side of the drawing room, and stared as his Aunt aimed his wand directly at his face. He had to do it this time. He had to clear his mind of all thought. The sooner he mastered this damn thing, the sooner these lessons would be over.

"Legilimens!" He heard Bellatrix shriek...but his past memories never came...all that he felt was an excruciating pain in his head. Was he doing it? He couldn't be! But...it seemed like he was...He was resisting his aunt's curse...it hurt...but he was definitely doing it. Bellatrix smirked, as she felt her nephew resisting her. He was FINALLY learning something. She didn't know what had caused the terrible event that happened next. It may have been a lapse in concentration...maybe Draco had done this on purpose...but the drawing room disappeared from Bella's sight...and was replaced with something that looked very familiar...hers and Rodolphus' bedroom at Malfoy manor...

_Bella heard the pounding of her husband's heart against her ear, as she rested her head on Rodolphus' chest. His heart was racing, as was hers. She had no idea why, though. Their sex had ended hours ago...and afterwards they had fallen asleep in eachother's arms. All Bella remembered was a dream that she had been having. _

_It hadn't been a good dream. It was something that she hoped would not come anytime soon; Her own death. She hadn't been murdered, as was the way she was most expecting to die. She was wrinkled, and old. Probably over a hundred years old, like Albus Dumbledore. She was alone...she was frightened...and she was in pain. Pain because the Dark Lord still lived. Pain because the moment her heart stopped beating, her darling Master would replace his most faithful servant with someone new. Someone younger. Someone who was able to keep fighting. _

_And then Bella had woken up, with her heart racing in her chest. She wondered...was Rodolphus having the same dream? Was that why his heart was also racing? She looked up into her husband's sleeping face. He looked peaceful...he didn't look like he was having any disturbing dreams. He was probably having a good dream; a dream of torturing someone until they screamed themselves to death. Lucky sod, Bella thought to herself as she climbed out of bed and entered the bathroom. _

_It was still quite early. The sun was only just beginning to rise over the countryside of Wiltshire that surrounded Malfoy manor. Bella never usually woke up this early. Contrary to popular belief, she was NOT a morning person. But the disturbing dream had woken her early, and she knew that she would not be able to go back to sleep. _

_What if, when she and Rodolphus were no longer around, the Dark Lord would forget that they even existed? What if their sacrifices and suffering had all been in vain? Bella was certain that the Dark Lord would win the war this time...and suppose he did...would he have taught Bella how to make herself immortal also? Probably not. The Dark Lord was important to her. He was the most important thing in the world to Bellatrix. However, she highly doubted that she had been a good enough servant to earn the right to immortality. After she and Rodolphus died, that would be it. The Lestrange family would die out – one less pureblood family in the wizarding world. She never wanted to be forgotten. All of her male relatives were either dead, or blood traitors, or nowhere to be found. _

_So now what was she supposed to do? She had to feel important...she had to show the Dark Lord that the Lestrange family would always be there to give the Dark Lord their service, even when Rodolphus and his wife were no longer around...but how?_

_But suddenly, seeing the little blue vial of morning after potion, Bella had an idea. It wouldn't be popular with Rodolphus; he had claimed that he never wanted children. He made sure that his wife took precautions so ensure that she would never find herself pregnant. He had wanted Bellatrix all to himself. He already had to share his wife with the Dark Lord, and he didn't want to also have to share her with a snot-nosed, bratty little child. Until now, Bella had agreed with him. She hated children...but this was her chance...perhaps her only chance...to continue the pureblood race. To continue the Lestrange family name. _

_She picked up the bottle of blue potion...and...after staring at it for a couple of minutes...she unstoppered it and p0ured the liquid down the bathroom sink, before running the hot water to dispose of any residue. She washed her face, and by the time Bella looked back into the mirror, she could see Rodolphus' reflection in the bathroom doorway. _

"_You've taken your potion, I hope?" He told her, his expression empty and emotionless. Bella managed a small smile in the mirror. _

"_Yes, Rod, of course I did."_

**Author's Note:- Okay, I wasn't too happy with this chapter, because I hadn't planned it properly. And I know it's incredibly short...again. I sort of improvised as I went along. But all I care about is all of YOU liking it. So...I really hope you did! Please review! As always, it makes me happy. And I'm sorry again for the extremely long wait. Until next time, readers! x**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author's Note:- Here it is! Chapter Seven of Occlumency! I think this one is going to be a good one! Once again, it's taken me a while to update. I've been sidetracked with other things. But I'm still writing this story, guys! So never fear!**

Fortunately for Draco, his Aunt had not punished him for what he had seen a couple of nights ago. Instead, she ignored him completely. This suited Draco just fine. Not only could be avoid the Occlumency lessons, but he didn't have his Aunt giving him snide comments every time she saw him.

At least now he knew why Rodolphus was so angry about Bella's pregnancy; it was because she had lied to his face about taking her contraceptive potion. Whether it was for the Dark Lord's benefit or not, she had still lied to him.

As far as he knew, Bellatrix was keeping the baby whether Rodolphus liked it or not. To be honest, Rodolphus spent most of the time drunk; it was shocking that he even knew what his wife was doing anymore. But yes, because of all of this, Draco could now be left alone to do what he wanted.

He had been sleeping peacefully in his room at Malfoy Manor, when a hand on his shoulder jolted him harshly from his slumber. He opened his mouth to scream, but a soft hand covered it.

"It's me, you idiot!" His Aunt hissed, removing her hand from his mouth. Draco suppressed the urge to groan. It had been too good to be true. Bellatrix hadn't been speaking to him for over a week, and she had gotten bored of the silent treatment, and was going to go back to bullying him again, he was sure.

"What?" Draco mumbled, sleepily, but Bellatrix didn't respond. Instead she hauled him out of bed and dragged him to the hallway outside his bedroom.

"Oi! Let go! What're yo- OW! That hurts!" He hissed, as his Aunt's long nails pierced his skin.

"Shut up!" Bella snapped, in a hushed tone. She sounded...worried. Scared, even.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Draco scolded, his tone equally hushed. But again, no answer. Bellatrix purely grabbed his arm again, pulling him in the direction of her bedroom.

When the door opened, Draco's heart sank. There at the end of the bed stood Voldemort, Rodolphus, and his parents. Draco swallowed, stepping into the room. "My Lord?" Voldemort's lips turned into a sinister sneer as he considered Draco.

"So I see you know about your Aunt's little situation...So a baby cousin, Draco. How do you feel?" This wasn't supposed to be a friendly conversation. Draco could tell that already. Voldemort wanted something from him.

"Um...I guess things won't be any difference, I suppose..." Draco replied, slowly, and choosing his words carefully. He was starting to wonder why Voldemort wanted him here.

"Ah yes, Draco." Voldemort whispered, dangerously. "You are wondering why I am here, are you not? Well...I have to inform all of you that any future children that you have will be delivered to the custody of myself, and shall be trained to become loyal and competent followers to me. And dear Bellatrix and Rodolphus' child will be the first to test this facility."

Draco looked over at his Aunt, with both shock and fury in his eyes. It wasn't her kid he was worried for...it was his own. The future children that he would have. Any child of his would be delivered to the custody of the Dark Lord, to be raised by strangers and then forced to fight and risk their lives. And this was all his Aunt's fault. If she had just taken her contraception like she was supposed to, Voldemort would have no reason to want to take everyone's children.

And even more shocking to him...Bella didn't look very happy about it either. He expected her to be jumping for joy; she hated babies. She'd never be able to raise one, even with help. But here she was, looking like she cared what happened to her child in the Dark Lord's hands.

"I will name the child, and I will take the child to be looked after by the followers I have at my new facility." Voldemort replied, coldly. He bowed to his Death Eaters, smirking, smugly. "I shall see you tomorrow, Bellatrix. I have a little job for you to do." He said, simply, and disapparated.

There was an awkward silence that followed, and all eyes were on Bella. After a few seconds of this, Bella shoved past Draco and stormed from the room. Feeling the anger boiling up inside of him, Draco followed her. He was fuming. Not that he was having children yet or anything, but if he did, he wanted to choose who raised them!

"Oi! Don't you walk away from me!" Draco snapped, following Bellatrix to the top of the stairs. Bella turned and glared at him, her arms folded over her slightly swollen stomach.

"I don't know what you're so pissed off about, Draco! What the Dark Lord says is law! Have you not realised that yet!" Draco shuddered in anger – So what! The Dark Lord controlling _them _was enough! But now he was trying to control the future of everyone's children!

"Yes well, I suppose it's alright for you to have your kid imprisoned and tortured and fuck knows what else! But it's not okay for me! I don't have kids yet but when I do, I want to be able to control what their name is and who they live with and what they do! All I want for my bloody kid is to have a normal childhood, like I had before you escaped from prison and started trying to rule my life!" Draco screamed at her.

"Believe it or not, Draco, I'm telling you what you should and shouldn't do for your protection! Not mine, not my baby's, YOURS!" Bella snapped. "And you really think that I don't care about my own kid!"

"Well you obviously don't, if you're willing to send it to Merlin's knows where! What's the matter, Bellatrix! Do you want your child to have the same miserable childhood that you had!" Bella turned red in the face. She looked about ready to hit Draco.

"My childhood was not miserable! At least my mother didn't smother me and practically wipe my arse for me! This is why you have no balls to stand up for yourself, Draco!" Bella screeched at him. Draco growled.

"Whatever you say, Bellatrix! Maybe it's a good thing your kid is being taken away from you! It deserves better than an alcoholic father and a bitch of a mother!" The words were out before he could stop them. Bellatrix just looked at him, stunned into silence...before her hand collided hard with the side of his face.

What happened next was even more unexpected. He didn't know what had possessed him to do it; perhaps it was anger, perhaps it was fear, or maybe even self defence...but he curled his hand into a fist and swung at her as hard as he could. He hit his target, and he had punched his Aunt in the eye, making her stumble backwards and tumble down the stairs, landing unconscious at the bottom.

**Author's Note:- Okay, I know this chapter was really short, and I don't like it much. But I wanted to give you SOMETHING to read. The next chapter will be longer, I promise! Please review! X**


End file.
